Tears in the Night
by Prince Cavallone
Summary: On the night of Takashiro's birthday, something unexpected happened between Luka and Shusei. Pairings: Shusei x Luka or Luka x Shusei!


**Tears in the Night**

Shusei and Luka are walking behind Hotsuma and Yuki to keep them save. Hotsuma and Yuki seem to be closer. Nowadays, they are together most of the time, they laugh happily with each other, joke with each other and do many things together. Shusei and Luka feel sad and at the same time worried. They are worried that the relationship between Hotsuma and Yuki are not as simple as best friend.

They are now in a shopping complex because Takashiro's birthday is coming, Yuki wanted to buy him a gift. Toko and Tsukumo went to the other shop to choose a gift for Takashiro, but they ended up buying their own things and forgot about their main purpose. Shusei and Luka do nothing more than looking at their lovers. Their heart ache so much until they can't breathe, soon they might not be able to take it anymore.

"Hotsuma, this necklace really suits you." Yuki takes the necklace with those beautiful designs on it and he put it in front of Hotsuma's neck to try if it is suitable for him, but he put it back because Hotsuma does not seem to be fond of wearing necklace. Then, the both of them continue to search for Takashiro's gift while Shusei and Luka looked at each other in sadness. Shusei feels so sorry for Luka because it seem like Hotsuma took away Yuki from Luka, but he can't do anything else. The both of them only can watch their lovers from far, they knew it all the time.

* * *

Twilight Mansion is decorated beautifully as today is a special day for them. Takashiro Giou's birthday has arrived. The whole hall is basically decorated by Yuki as he is quite good at this. Nevertheless, Hotsuma helped out with Yuki as well. Katsumi Tooma has prepared many types of food and he also opened his beautiful champagne for everyone. Takashiro was touched; he put Yuki into a tight embrace. Only Yuki would prepare a beautiful party for him, not anyone else.

Minutes later, he gently releases Yuki. After that, each of them enjoys the food prepared by Katsumi and having a glass of champagne. Everyone joke, chat and relax themselves in the party except Shusei Usui and Luka Crosszeria. The both of them did not serve themselves with any food, but they keep having the champagne. Perhaps they want to be drunk. Once they are drunk, they would not remember how painful is their life, they would not remember about the relationship between Yuki and Shusei. They can forget everything and have a nice sleep since they had not been sleeping for quite some days.

Shusei's hairs block his right eye as he continues drinking more and more champagne with Luka. The both of them are actually fighting for the champagne. Shusei glare at Luka angrily. He knows he does not have the effort to fight with Luka, so he releases the bottle of champagne. Then he goes to the kitchen and asks for Katsumi if there is still any champagnes. Katsumi shows him the box below the table and so he opens it. The box is full of champagnes, Shusei took two of it. One, he held it in his hand and the other he put it at the hall because he knew that Luka took the champagne and later if they could not find the champagne they will feel weird.

Shusei walks around the Twilight Mansion with his mouth enjoying the champagne. He walks through almost all of the rooms and then he saw Luka in a room, sitting on the floor and enjoying his champagne as well. Shusei stop his tracks there, but he later continues to walk to his room until he realized that someone grabbed his hand. He look at the person, it's Luka. He knows that Luka and him share the same pain, so they understand each other's feelings well.

"Shusei, please stay here, stay with me for a while." Luka begged him childishly. He does not know why he did it, but he just feels like doing it though he knows it's weird.

Shusei look at him in sadness. Shusei then goes into the room with Luka and they sat down on the floor. The both of them continue to drink their champagne and then Luka put his head onto Shusei's shoulder. He did not do it purposely, it's just because he's drunk. He does not have the effort to say anything now.

Shusei smile at Luka. Luka really can be cute sometimes. Shusei take a long look at Luka's sad face and he said, "You are drunk. Don't drink so much if you know you can't." Shusei then put his champagne on the floor and he also takes the other champagne from Luka's hand. After that, he stand up with his hands lifting Luka from the floor since he thinks sleeping on the floor is no good. He brings Luka back to his room as to let him sleep in his own bed so that he can have a comfortable sleep.

Shusei goes into Luka's room and he put him onto the bed. He takes a look around the room. He wondered if this is Luka's room since he can only see Yuki's things around the room, but this proved that how deep of Luka's love for Yuki. It is no difference than his love for Hotsuma at all. Shusei slowly sits beside Luka as he saw a drop of tear is escaping from Luka's beautiful silver eye on his left. Shusei gently wipes off the tear of Luka's, but his action was then stopped by Luka. Luka grabbed his hand as tight as he could. Shusei give him a smile before he leave the room and says, "Goodnight, Luka…"

Luka immediately woke up and he is now fully awake, he is not drunk anymore. He quickly speaks himself in order not to let Shusei leave the room, "Please _don't leave me_, _stay with me_ until next morning, Shusei." Shusei looks at those silver eyes, which has been filled with sadness. He closes his eyes for a while and opened it again and he takes his seat on the bed, sitting beside Luka. Luka smile a little, he thought Shusei would leave him since the both of them does not have any relationship. Furthermore, they seldom talk and are always cool to each other.

"Nee… Shusei, what do you like about Hotsuma? He is so short-tempered and you're totally a different person from him. In short, the both of you should be in the different world." Luka looked at Shusei, waiting for his answer, but Shusei just remain silent. Luka seem to have been asking the wrong question. When Luka is about to apologize, Shusei cut out his silence. He looks at the stars outside before he answers, "Because he is kind and he is truly amazing. Hotsuma… I really love him." Shusei manages to keep his eyes from betraying him by showing Luka his gentle smile. He can't cry in front of Luka and so he manages to keep his tears.

"He is kind?" Luka asked in shock. Which part did Shusei find about Hotsuma that he's kind? To him, he's nothing more than a childish and a short-tempered guy. Shusei gives Luka another smile, "Let's not talk about me. What do you like about Yuki then?" Luka look at him for a moment before he answers him. "Yuki… he is gentle, kind and most importantly, I will always _serve him until the day I die_. I will _protect him_ no matter what happens."

As soon as he finishes what he wanted to say, he realizes that his eyes betrayed him. He could not be like Shusei; his tears just keep escaping his eyes no matter how much he wanted to stop it. "How shameful, I cry suddenly, but I just can't stop it." Luka turned to the other side to avoid Shusei from looking at his tears, but then Shusei holds his shoulders and turned him back to him. Shusei put Luka into an embrace, "It's alright. You no need to hide it. I know it's painful. Just cry it out until you feel better."

Little by little, Luka's tears automatically increases. He cries out in Shusei's embrace, he can't take it anymore. Shusei tightened his grab on Luka. The sound of Luka's tears make him wanted to cry too, but he know he can't do it especially at times like this; he must control his sadness from everyone. The both of them remain their position until next morning.

Before Shusei wakes up from the bed, he gently put Luka's body from his lap onto the bed. Last night, Luka cries in Shusei's embrace until he has fallen asleep while Shusei, as usual did not sleep at all. He slowly walks to the door so he won't wake Luka up. Shusei goes straight away to school, without even having his breakfast since he does not even feels like eating at all.

* * *

Since yesterday was Takashiro's birthday, everyone except Shusei and Luka are all drunk and are now sleeping in the hall of the Twilight Mansion. Each of them enjoyed themselves very much at the party yesterday especially Takashiro, Yuki and Hotsuma. As a result, Takashiro did not to work while Toko, Tsukumo, Yuki and Hotsuma skip school since they can't even open their eyes.

A pair of silver eyes is opening slowly. He presses his forehead in pain. It's natural because he had so much champagne though he knew that he's the kind of person that will be drunk after drinking only a cup of champagne, but the sadness he hold forces him to drink. But wait, as much as he remembers, something happens when he is drunk. He tried hard to think what it is while his headache increases. Later, he widened his eyes. He remembers everything now; he did something shameful in front of Shusei Usui.

"Chii! What craps have I done, it's such a shame." Luka can't help but to scold himself after doing something so shameful.

"_It's alright. You no need to hide it. I know it's painful. Just cry it out until you feel better."_

But Luka does not know why, a smile escapes his lips when he remembered those beautiful words Shusei spoke to him last night. Luka sighed in tiredness; he really does not understand what his brain is thinking now. He leaves his room and he goes down to the hall and found out that Yuki, Hotsuma, Takashiro, Toko and Tsukumo are still sleeping there. His eyes turned to Katsumi, who is busy on decorating his foods in the kitchen. "Did you see Shusei?"

Though Katsumi was a little surprised for Luka's sudden behavior of finding for Shusei, but he tries to acts like normal. "Shusei-kun have left, he says he had something important to do in the school." Katsumi answers him before he continues his decorations on his foods. Luka then goes out of the Twilight Mansion to enjoy the nice wind outside of it. He can't stop thinking about what happened yesterday, he is just afraid that Shusei will always remembers how he cried and tease him the next time.

Luka gives out a heavy sigh as the wind blows his beautiful hair. His hair moves swiftly. It was then when he suddenly speaks, "But, isn't he supposed be sad as well? I'm really stupid; I nearly forgot that he's in the same condition as me." Luka look at the cloudy sky with his pair of silver eyes. He closes his eyes for a while and he speaks, "He is really an _idiot_…" Luka smile was shown before he goes back into the house.

"None of you all went to school today, didn't I told you not to drink so much?" Takashiro keep advising them not to drink so much next time, but actually he is the person who asked them to enjoy themselves as much as they want last night. He seem to be forget what he had been saying and he is now putting all of the blame onto them. Anyway, now is dinner time and everyone are now at the table there except Shusei.

Luka's eyes turn away from his food and he put his attention at the door. School time should have been over for quite a long time yet Shusei is not back. He started to worry, but should he go out and find for him. But no, Shusei will come back later. Maybe he just wanted to have a walk outside or he has something to do in the school, but didn't he take too long? Those thoughts in his brain make him worry more. He closes his eyes since the pain of his headache increases. He wakes up from the chair he is sitting and he decided to have a rest in his room.

Before he manages to reach the stairs, the door of the Twilight Mansion opened. He looks at Shusei who is now looked so tired. Shusei did not even steal a look at the food on the dinner table or glance at Luka who is standing near the stairs, but he straight away walks to his room. Luka feels piss off, is Shusei pretending that nothing happened yesterday? He runs up to Shusei's room, he wanted to listen to Shusei's explanation.

"SHUSEI!" Luka bang the door rudely and he goes into Shusei's room without even being invited. Shusei seem to be ignoring him, but Luka did not care much. "Don't pretend. About yesterday, you and I…." Luka is not inarticulate, but he's just doesn't know how to start the conversation. He remains there, with his mouth shut and his face a little red.

Shusei turn to Luka with his shirt unbutton. "What do you want?" Luka was surprised by Shusei's sudden words and also this is the first time he saw Shusei's scar. "I'm so sorry." Luka apologize for his rudeness for coming into his room when he's changing shirt. Shusei sighed and he buttons his shirt immediately. Before Shusei leaves the room, Luka grabs his wrist.

Shusei look at him. His eyes are not as gentle as yesterday anymore, it's so cold. "I will forget everything about yesterday, so don't worry!" He thought Luka will release his hold at his wrist, but he did the opposite. Luka tightened his hold on Shusei's wrist. "Don't force yourself too much…"

Luka walks forward and he continues, "Today, I will offer you my shoulder." He pulls his head to him, but then Shusei struggles. Shusei would not cry in front of anyone. He could not let anyone see his weakness, not even Hotsuma. But Luka is way too strong; he can't release himself from Luka.

"Why do you want to force me? I'm really tired, please… Leave me alone." Shusei shouted before he realizes what he is doing. He is just too tired for everything. After all, he has been keeping his pain in his heart throughout so many months, its natural for him to get tired. He always do everything all by himself, he won't accept any help from other people.

Luka pulls Shusei into an embrace, with his hands on Shusei's hair. "It's alright." Finally, Shusei stopped struggling. Tears started to fall off his eyes, he can't control it anymore. He clenched his fingers around Luka's black shirt.

"Thanks, I'm alright now." Shusei gives Luka a smile. True, he is much better now. His smile seems to be real, unlike the smile he gave last night.

"Any problem, come to me." Luka gives him a smile as well. Before Luka leaves the room, Shusei manages to say, "Same to you." Luka did not bother to turn back, and he just leaves the room without any words.

The door was closed softly this time. Luka looked back at the door and he whisper deep in his heart,

_Shusei…_

Shusei smile just after Luka leaves the room. "Luka, when will you realize your own kindness?"

** The End**


End file.
